


Alone, unnaturally

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: David and Patrick get a chance for a night alone at Rays. Smutty fun ensues.Set sometime between 401 and 402.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Alone, unnaturally

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as happening in the days before they stay at Stevie's apartment in 402. In my mind, they have done some sexual activity, but haven't had sex yet. 
> 
> Completely unbeta-ed. Apologies for any errors. 
> 
> \- dazedwriter

The drive to Patrick’s was fairly quiet. Ray had excitedly told Patrick that he was going to be away for the night, so David and Patrick seized the opportunity. This would be the first time David was staying at Patrick’s. They had spent the day at work keeping themselves busy and distracting themselves from the thought of what tonight may bring. Despite their determination to not think about it, they still couldn’t help exchanging little smiles, kisses and touches throughout the day. Now, the reality of what was ahead had meant silence in the car. It was nerves more than anything, for both of them. For Patrick, sexual encounters with men were still very new for him. For David, he had never had anyone want to take things slow before, so this was uncharted territory for him. He was nervous that he may get caught up in the moment and go too fast for him or that Patrick may not like sex with men at all. He was very aware of the fact that he would be the first man Patrick has ever slept with. 

They pulled up out the front of the house, Patrick pulling on the handbrake before turning to David, a small, nervous smile creeping onto his face. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes, definitely” replied David, smiling back, placing one hand lightly on Patrick’s thigh.

Patrick looked down at David’s hand and smiled. David’s strong, firm hand, lightly squeezing Patrick’s thigh was causing his mind to wander elsewhere. Patrick quickly brushed David’s hand away.

“Soon” He said, winking at David. 

David grabbed his overnight bag in the trunk and they both headed inside. The place was strangely quiet without Ray there. It was a nice change. Patrick had barely locked the door before his mouth was on David’s. David sunk into the kiss, accepting willingly. Patrick pushed David up against the wall next to the door, David’s head hitting one of the many business licenses Ray had hung there.

“Owww” exclaimed David, pulling away from Patrick’s mouth and reaching up to rub where the frame made contact with his head. They moved a few inches to the left, to avoid the frames. Patrick took advantage of a distracted David and planted his lips firmly on his neck. Patrick peppered little kisses down his neck before lightly sucking just above his collarbone. David wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him in so their bodies were flush. Patrick let out a small groan. David was surprised. After a long day at the store, he just assumed that Patrick would want to eat dinner first and freshen up, but it seemed like Patrick had other ideas. Patrick leaned up and pulled David down for a kiss, this time a deep and dirty kiss. He pressed his groin into David’s with a slight moan, holding him up against the wall as hard as he could, feeling their hardening cocks rub against each other. Patrick ran his hands down David’s back until he got to his ass, hands pulling his hips forward so that David could really feel how hard Patrick was for him. That didn’t take long. But then Patrick had never been with someone who made him feel like David does. Patrick’s hands were running all over David’s body, exploring ravenously. He started to lift David’s shirt up. 

David pulled back slightly.

“Shall we shower together before… you know? I’m sure Rays shower is big enough for the two of us” David suggested, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders.

“Ok, we can do that.” replied Patrick, reluctantly pulling away. 

They headed upstairs, Patrick turning on the shower while they both got undressed. Patrick slipped in first, letting the hot stream of water cascade down his body. Once David finally finished folding all his clothes into neat little piles, he joined him in the shower. Patrick moved out of the way to allow David to get under the stream. Seeing the water run down his body, the beads trickling down his torso to his nether regions, lit a fire in Patrick’s belly. His erection went away when they headed upstairs, but watching David like this, he could feel it growing again. They had only showered together a couple of times before this, but every time he enjoyed savoring the look and feel of David’s wet body. It was a remarkable sight.

David pulled Patrick in under the stream, kissing him hard, running his tongue along Patrick’s bottom lip, inviting himself in. Patrick accepted, sucking on David’s tongue, rubbing his hands all over his body, but trying to stay above the waist… for now. David had one hand in Patrick’s hair and one down his back. They pushed themselves even closer together, like an automatic reaction. Patrick was well aware of the fact that both he and David were very, very hard. However the shower was not where he wanted to do this. He reluctantly pulled away, grabbing the body wash off the shower caddy. 

“Shall we do what we came here for then?” said Patrick, waving the body wash. 

“Hmm, I suppose so, as long as we head to bed straight after.” David said with a smile.

“That sounds like a good plan. Turn around.” Said Patrick, eliciting a surprised look from David. He wasn’t used to Patrick being so bossy. He liked this side of him. 

“Ok, sir!” David said sarcastically, before turning around. 

Patrick started running his hands over David’s back, slowly rubbing in the body wash, focusing carefully on each part. He did not want to do this glorious body an injustice. Patrick’s hands moved lower down his back, pausing just above his butt. David looked over his shoulder.

“You’re allowed to touch it you know.” said David

Patrick smiled. “I know, but I feel if I start touching your butt now, I will want to do more”

David spun around to face Patrick. David was still hard, very hard. Patrick rubbing his hands all over his back was fodder for the fire in David’s belly. The small confines of the shower meant that as David spun around, his cock whacked into Patrick's hip. 

They both laughed. 

“Well clearly you already want to do more?” said David, his eyes travelling to Patrick's hard cock. 

“I’m in a shower with a very hot and wet, naked man, what do you expect?!” Patrick laughed “It’s just I thought it’d be nicer in bed than the shower?” 

David put his hands on Patricks’ shoulders. 

“Hmm yes. Maybe we hurry up and get the fuck to bed then?!”

“Sounds like a plan” said Patrick, 

What had started with Patrick washing David, ended with them both washing themselves hastily, exchanging the odd heated glance as they went. 

Patrick hopped out of the shower first. His routine was always much quicker than David’s. He dried himself and put the towel back on the rail to dry. His erection had all but disappeared, but he knew David could get it back quick smart. Patrick realized that as Ray wasn’t home, he did not need to put on clothes to walk to the bedroom. A small perk of having the house to yourself.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” said Patrick, before heading down the hallway. 

He laid back on his bed and shut his eyes. His mind drifted to David. Tall, dark and handsome David. His business partner. He thought of when he first met him. How captivated he was by him. How he did nothing but think of David from that moment on. How his intense desire to know more about him lead to him investing in David’s store. He still doesn’t know how he had the courage to pursue David but he is very glad he did. He thought of when he first saw his naked body and how wonderful he thought it was. How he ran his hands all over it, enjoying the skin on skin. And his cock, oh his cock. It was magnificent. It was big, thick, but not too big that it put Patrick off. His mind ran to when he first touched David’s cock. He it felt in his hand. How it felt when he came. From just thinking about David he could feel his erection starting again. 

Patrick heard the shower turn off, rousing him from his David induced trance. His mind headed to what he was about to do with David. He knew he wanted to take things slow, but he also knew that with David involved, the chance of him being able to refrain from going all the way was unlikely. He just wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Being with a man was all so new to him. It was completely uncharted territory and it was exciting. But he knew that you only get one chance at a first time and he didn’t want to blow it by rushing into it. 

Like Patrick, David too made the trip from the bathroom to the bedroom sans clothes. He walked in, stopping still to look over at Patrick lying naked on the bed, his hard cock lying flush against his stomach. He smiled, enjoying what he was seeing.

“Hi” David let out breathlessly, walking over to the bed. 

“Hey” said Patrick, grinning up at him. 

“What do we have here?” said David, motioning to Patrick’s throbbing cock. 

“Hmm, just a little something.” Patrick said, glancing up between David and his cock.

“A little something?! I don’t think so!” David’s eyes went wide, taking in Patrick’s long, hard cock. 

Patrick chuckled. Grabbing David by the hand and pulling him into bed. They turned to face each other, pulling in closer. 

“I might need help getting my erection back.” said David, laughing.

“Oh that’ll be easy.” chuckled Patrick

They start kissing, tenderly at first. It quickly turned dirty, with Patrick pushing his tongue forward, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. David gratefully accepted, their bodies pushing closer and closer together. David rolled them over, pulling Patrick on top of him, both of them moaning as they felt their cocks touch. David was very hard now. It didn’t take long with Patrick involved. Their hips started grinding against each other, enjoying the friction of their bare cocks lined up. The grinding got more and more furious the more they kissed. Hands running all over each other, Patrick wanting to run his hands through David’s hair but unsure whether he was allowed to, so he focused on running his hands down his shoulders and arms. 

Patrick pulled away slightly, eliciting a whine from David. He had to say something. 

He looked into David’s eyes, holding his gaze.  
“David, I- I- I’m not sure I am ready to go all the way tonight?” He said hesitantly, an air of uncertainty in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure David and he hoped that by not wanting to have sex tonight, he wasn’t going to disappoint him. 

“Of course that’s fine. Anything you want to do is fine with me. Anything you don’t want to do is fine with me too. I just want to be with you.” Said David, wrapping his arms around Patrick in a reassuring hug.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, definitely. We can take this as slow as you want. Do you want to lay down some ground rules first?”

“Sure. Hand job and blow job ok. I think that’s my limit for now.”

“Wow you answered that quickly. You’ve been thinking about it huh?”

Patrick laughed. “Just a tad.”

“I’ll let you lead tonight” replied David. 

“Oh, no, I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m going to need you to guide me” laughed Patrick.

David looked at him, eyes softening. “From everything we have done so far, it seems like you know what you're doing” He said quietly, pulling Patrick in for a slight kiss. Patrick smiled. 

“Also – “ said Patrick, pulling away. He looked up at Davids hair. “Your hair, I want to- touch it, during this, but I’m not sure I’m allowed? I know how important your hair is to you.”

David chuckled “You’re allowed. Grab it, pull it, whatever you need.”

Patrick smiled, leaning in to kiss David lightly.

Before they knew it, the kiss turned dirty. A fury of lips and tongue. David ran his hands down Patrick’s back before tentatively squeezing Patrick’s ass. Patrick moaned at the touch, rolling his hips forward in encouragement. Patrick started kissing down David’s neck, making David moan. They kept grinding their hips together, rubbing their cocks up against each other, enjoying the friction. Patrick reached down and wrapped his hand around David’s cock. He started slowly, rhythmically moving his hand up and down his cock, slowly building up the pace. David was biting his bottom lip, making small noises that were driving Patrick wild, encouraging him to keep this pace up. He couldn’t believe that it was him causing David to feel this way. He wanted more though. Having David in his hand was nice, but he needed him in his mouth. He went to move down David’s body, right as David reached for Patrick’s cock. Patrick batted his hand away. 

“Not yet!” Patrick said with a half grin. 

“Oh?” exclaimed David, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

His eyes followed Patrick as he moved down David’s body, inching closer to his cock. David’s eyes widened as Patrick started slowly licking his penis from base to tip. He stopped on the frenulum, sucking slightly, causing David to gasp in delight. Patrick swirled his tongue around the head, maintaining eye contact with David as he did so. Patrick placed a hand at the base of David’s cock and took him in his mouth. David’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was in heaven. Patrick started moving his head up and down, focusing on the sounds David was making and using that as a guide. The more he moaned, the faster he went. David grabbed Patricks’ hair, running his fingers through it. All he could do was moan and enjoy the bliss. Patricks’ mouth felt so good around his cock. Patrick moved his hand off David’s cock and cupped his balls. Mouth on cock, hand on balls, Patrick was right where he wanted to be. He couldn’t believe that he had David Roses cock in his mouth and that not only was David enjoying it, but he was enjoying it as well. Turns out Patrick really loves giving blow jobs. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he focused on what he used to like when Rachael would blow him and did that. He figured he would eventually learn David’s intricacies when it came to what pleased him. He started humming around David’s cock as he moved up and down. Something he used to like a lot. Turns out David does too.

“Holy shit, Patrick.” David exclaimed breathlessly, looking down at him moving up and down on his cock, humming slowly.

“If I didn’t know you’d given your first blowjob just a few weeks ago, I never would have believed you.”

Patrick pulled off David’s cock with a pop. 

“Well, I have a good teacher.” laughed Patrick.

David pulled Patrick back up his body, pulling his head down to meet his lips. They kissed deeply, cocks rubbing together. The spit on David’s cock was providing a nice lubrication against Patrick's’ cock. David thrusted his hips up, causing both of them to let out a moan. 

“You’ve got me so close, I know if you touch me again I’ll be coming before I know it.” said David.

Patrick smiled, quietly pleased that his blow job skills must be pretty good. 

“Is that not the point? To come?” said Patrick

“Yeah but you’ve focused so much on me, I want to focus on you for a bit.” 

Patrick tilted his head, his brow furrowed. “Oh yeah? And what might that entail Mr. Rose?”

“Well….” said David, pushing Patrick onto his back, head landing on the pillow. 

David moved on top of Patrick, kissing him, running his hands down his chest. He kissed down his neck, sucking slightly as he went. David’s hands gradually moved further south, fingers skimming the curl of hair on his groin, teasing him. Patrick was rock hard. David wasn’t sure he’d seen Patrick this hard before. He was thrusting his hips up into David with such vigour and he wasn’t even touching him yet.

“David, please, I need you to touch me.” Patrick begged, his eyes pleading with David.

“Only because you said please.” David winked. 

David placed his hand on Patrick's hard cock, slowly moving it from base to tip. He was focusing on Patrick's face, watching him close his eyes, mouth drop open, losing himself to the feeling of David’s hand on his cock. David shifted himself, so he was further down Patrick's body. He started kissing down Patrick's torso, pausing at each nipple to lightly graze his teeth over each one. David’s hand was still working on Patrick's’ cock, rhythmically moving it up and down. Every now and then he would vary the pressure, eliciting a different moan from Patrick. David loved hearing Patrick moan. He loved that he could get this response from him. David moved further down Patrick's body, licking his lips slowly. He was very aware that Patrick's eyes were following him as he moved closer to his cock. David looked up, stared intently into Patricks eyes and maintained eye contact as he ran his tongue up Patrick's’ cock, before swirling his tongue around the tip. Patrick threw his head back, his eyes closing, focusing on David’s tongue on his cock. He tentatively ran his fingers through David’s hair, encouraging him. He looked to David for any sign that his hair touching was not ok, but David was so focused on Patrick’s cock that it didn’t seem it even register that Patrick’s hands were there. Patrick elicited a guttural moan when David sunk his mouth down around Patrick’s cock. He took him in fully, David’s nose touching Patrick’s groin. David held Patrick’s cock deep in his throat for a few seconds, before he started swallowing. The feeling of David’s throat swallowing down around the head of Patrick’s cock was too much. He started grabbing at David’s hair, pawing at it. The noises that were coming out of Patricks mouth were like none he had heard before. David had to make a mental note of this trick - swallowing around the head of Patrick’s cock. He gently pulled off Patrick’s cock eliciting a disappointed moan from him. David smiled up at him, before taking one ball in his mouth, sucking gently. He rolled it around with his tongue, whilst his hand maintained a steady rhythm on Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s hips bucked up into David’s hand. Patrick was close. 

“David, I- I’m close” said Patrick, panting and grabbing at David’s hair.

David moved back up Patrick’s body, their lips smashing together in a fury. Their bodies were flush against each other now. The spit on Patrick’s cock providing good lubrication as their cocks rubbed against one another. Their grinding gradually got more pointed. It was no longer just grinding their hips, they were making sure their cocks were running alongside one another, creating a permanent friction. David looked into Patrick’s eyes, certain he was going to come before him. He wanted to make sure Patrick was taken care of. He wanted to make sure he had the best experience possible. He moved his hand down to gently rub a thumb over one of Patrick’s nipples. Patrick hissed.

“Oh fuck David. Fuck, Fuck” moaned Patrick.

They moved their hips faster, thrusting into one another with a wild abandonment. Patrick’s fingers tighten their grip around David’s body and before he knew it he was coming hard. Patrick coming caused David to quickly come too. David collapsed on top of Patrick, their cum mixing together between them. They were both collapsed in a heap of breathlessness for quite some time. Neither knew how long for. They just lay there enjoying being wrapped up in each other.

“As nice as this is lying here, I think we do need to go clean this up.” David said, moving up off Patrick. 

David grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, wiped his stomach, and then handed some tissues to Patrick to clean himself up. He disposed of the tissues and got back into bed. With his arms wrapped around Patrick and head nestled in his shoulder, they relaxed in the afterglow. 

“Ray should go away more often.” said David.


End file.
